This proposal describes the facilities and services to be provided by the Immunology Core of the NYU CFAR. The primary purpose of this Core is to provide investigators within the AIDS research community access to assays of cellular immune function measurements of HIV neutralizing activity, supplies of human monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) specific for structural proteins of HIV, production of rodent mAbs, and training on the performance of assays and production of human monoclonal reagents. The services of this core are available to the NYU AIDS research community, to NYU researchers in other fields (such as members of the NYU Cancer Center), to NIH-supported researchers outside of NYU, and to those scientists around the world who need mAbs for meritorious HIV- related projects. The assays performed in the Core include (but are not limited to) lymphoproliferation to one of several antigens or mitogens, in vitro antibody production by peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMCs), inhibition of virus growth by CD8 cells, and cytotoxic T lymphocyte assays. Additional services include measurement of Ab- mediated HIV neutralizing activity in sera and preparations of mAbs using several assays. In addition, we have trained many individuals, from NYU and other American and international research institutes and universities in the conduct of these various assays. The Core also provides more than 70 anti-HIV human mAbs to researchers around the world. No charge is made for the mAbs (because of the complexity of billing outside of the university and outside of the country), but a charge-back system has been established for immunologic and neutralization assays. The proposal for the future is based on the expertise developed and the evolving needs over the past 10 years of CFAR funding and upon the needs of local, national and international investigators.